


Craft

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Past Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Jaebum always shares too much when he's drunk, brain to mouth filter nonexistent as he talks more than he should.





	Craft

**Author's Note:**

> Literally idk what i did or why i wrote this. i just felt like writing angst?
> 
> idk if I'll ever continue this or if I should just leave this as it is.
> 
> Edit: I'm continuing it i just don't know when. R.I.P me

Jaebum's drunk and Jackson's slowly on the way past being more than tipsy. It's one of those days where they're holed up in Jaebum's dorm room, the TV playing some random cooking show they're showing no interest in as Jaebum tilts his head back and allows Jackson to press kisses to his jaw where they're sat on the sofa. Jackson giggles and Jaebum smiles softly, eyes still closed as he brings a hand to pet at the younger's head.

It's dangerous, he knows it is. He always shares too much when he drinks more than he should, brain to mouth filter flying out the window as he furrows his brows and sighs as he feels the nip to his neck.

"Sometimes i wonder where it went wrong." There's a hum and then Jackson is scraping his teeth against the skin he'd been suckling on.

"What?" Jaebum hears loud warning bells in his head, flashing red lights that tell his fogged brain to shut up _now_.

"With Jinyoung," Jackson stops and just lets his lips rest against his neck. "I wonder what happened, why we stopped functioning. Sometimes it's all i think about." The bells get louder, the lights turn blinding and he finally opens his eyes when Jackson shudders out a sigh.

"Oh." He doesn't say anything else for a while, leaves his head tucked into Jaebum's neck as he breaths him in.

"Do you wish it would've kept working?" Jaebum blinks up at the ceiling as his hand stops and just rests on the others back.

"I think so." It's not more than a whisper but he feels how Jackson shudders and sighs again. His hand stays still when he feels Jackson breathe in deeply, his eyes close when he feels him breathe out.

"If you could, would you try to make it work? Even now?" This time he only hesitates for no more than two seconds before he answers.

"I don't know."

When Jackson pulls away from where he'd been pressed up against him and settles back against the couch with his head tilted his way so he can look at him, Jaebum turns his own head and blinks at the younger's pink cheeks and glossy eyes. He can't tell if it's from the soju or from something else but Jaebum still thinks he's immensely pretty.

Jackson only smiles and blows him a kiss, eyes closing and reopening before he's turning away and pressing the palm of his hands to them, the forced laugh coming out in a way Jaebum can't decipher. Jackson sighs again and then turns to face him once more.

"We should go to bed. Your shift starts at noon and i have class an hour after that." He blinks so slowly that Jaebum reaches out to wipe at the underside of his eye, thumb sticking out when he pulls away.

"Eyelash," The grin he gets in return doesn't reach his eyes.

"Make a wish Jaebummie." Jaebum doesn't know what exactly he wishes for or if he makes a wish at all, just blows the eyelash away from his thumb and turns to allow Jackson to pull him off the couch and towards his bed, eyes fluttering shut once they're both under the covers.


End file.
